primordial_conflict_20fandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ender Darkos/Primordial Conflict 2.0 Tier List
So, that blog will present you the tier list of Primordial Conflict 2.0 The list is from strongest to weakest, so weaker characters are below stronger High Tier Nigh-Omnipotence 1. 1st Strongest Abstract Entities *Primordial Beings (First Beings), all equal **God (Light/Creator) **Sheol (Darkness/Destroyer) **Pandora (Life/Mother Godess) **Thanatos (Death/Pale Horseman) **Alpha (Beginning/A) **Omega (End/Z) **Choros (Space/Mother Space) **Ananke (Time/Mother Time) **Razion (Good/Slenderman) **Zalgatoth (Evil/The Beast) **Chaos (Void/Nothingness) Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence 2. 2nd Strongest Abstract Entities *Diablo (Empowered by his siblings' souls) *Shards (Aspect Portion of a Primordial Being) **Oblivion (Shard of Void/Chaos) **Erebus (Shard of Darkness/Sheol) 3. 3rd Strongest Abstract Entities *Demiurges (Primordial and Mortal Hybrid) **Jesus Christ (Demiurge of Light/God) 4. 4th Strongest Abstract Entities *Ophanim-Level Entities, all equal **Ophanims (First Celestial Beings/First Creations of God) ***Elijah (First Ophanim) ***Metatron (Second Ophanim) ***Sandalphon (Second Ophanim) ***Carneciel (Third Ophanim) ***Amenadiel (Third Ophanim) ***Demoriel (Third Ophanim) ***Caspiel (Third Ophanim) ***Abdiel (Fourth Ophanim) **Primordial Demons (First Demons/First Creations of Zalgatoth) ***Mephistopheles (First Demon/Lord of Hatred) ***Baal (Second Demon/Lord of Destruction) ***Diablo (Third Demon/Lord of Terror) **Archons (First Guardians/First Creations of Alpha and Omega) ***Yaldabaoth (First Archon) ***David (Second Archon) ***Seth (Second Archon) ***Saklas (Second Archon) ***Iao (Second Archon) ***Ariout (Second Archon) ***Hekate (Second Archon) **Rephanims (First Shadows/First Creations of Sheol) ***Amara (First Rephanim) ***Demise (Second Rephanim) ***Umbra (Third Rephanim) ***Morgoth (Fourth Rephanim) 5. 5th Strongest Abstract Entities *Arch-Hybrids, all equal **Arch-Nephilims (Archangel-Human Hybrids) ***Mikhail (Michael's Son/First Nephilim) **Arch-Cambions (Greater Devil-Human Hybrids) **Arch-Heroes (Protogenos-Human Hybrids) ***Niebo (Ouranos' Son/First Hero) **Arch-Necrosians (Archreaper-Human Hybrids) ***Mors (Samael's Son/First Necrosian) **Arch-Elves (Archfairy-Human Hybrids) ***Alberich (Oberon's Son/First Elf) **Arch-Chronotheists (Chronomancer-Human Hybrids) ***Chiron (Chronos' Son/First Chronotheist) **Arch-Operators (Superior Proxy-Human Hybrids) ***Kate (Toby's Daughter/First Operator) Low Tier Nigh-Omnipotence *Archdevils-Sired Cambions **Damien Thorn (Adramelech's Son/Antichrist/First Cambion) *Archangel-Level Entities, all Primordial Species are equal **Archangels (Primordial Angels/Second Creations of God) ***Lucifer (First Archangel) ***Michael (Second Archangel) ***Gabriel (Third Archangel) ***Raphael (Fourth Archangel) ***Uriel (Fifth Archangel) ***Selaphiel (Sixth Archangel) ***Barachiel (Seventh Archangel) ***Raguel (Eigth Archangel) **Chronomancers (Primordial Time Arcounts/First Creations of Ananke) ***Kairos (Metaphysical Time) ***Chronos (Physical Time) ***Aion (Cycles) ***Tempus (Fate) **Greater Devils (Primordial Demons/Second Creations of Zalgatoth) ***Asmodan (Sin) ***Andariel (Anguish) ***Belial (Lie) ***Duriel (Pain) **Protogenoi (Primordial Deities/First Creations of Pandora) ***Ouranos (Sky Embodiment/First Protogenos) ***Gaea (Earth Embodiment/Second Protogenos) ***Tartarus (Underworld Embodiment/Third Protogenos) ***Nyx (Night Embodiment/Fourth Protogenos) ***Pontos (Sea Water Embodiment/Fifth Protogenos) ***Tiamat (Mountain Water Embodiment/Fifth Protogenos) **Archreapers (Primordial Reapers/First Creations of Thanatos) ***Malthael (First Archreaper) ***Samael (Second Archreaper) ***Azrael (Third Archreaper) **Superior Proxies (Primordial Proxies/First Creations of Razion) ***Hoodie (First Proxy) ***Masky (Second Proxy) ***Toby (Third Proxy) **Archfairies (Primordial Fairies/First Creations of Heka) ***Oberon (First Fairy) ***Titania (First Fairy) ***Morgana (Second Fairy) ***Nimue (Second Fairy) *Guardians (Keepers of Worlds' Doors) **Nachiel (Guardian of Heaven's Gate) **Sorath (Guardian of Hell's Gates) Seraphiel Level Entities *Iblis (First/High Tier Djinn) *Seraphiel (First/Chief of the Seraphims) *Max (Nephilim of Samyaza) *Kerubiel (First/Chief of the Cherubims) *Archdevils (Blue-Eyed Demons) **Adramelech (First Archdevil) **Malphas (Second Archdevil) **Alastor (Third Archdevil) **Astaroth (Fourth Archdevil) **Balam (Fifth Archdevil) Seraphim/Cherubim Level Entities *Seraphims *Powers-Sired Nephilims *Camael (First/Chief of the Powers) *Zurvan (First regular Deity) *Great Demons-Sired Cambions *Apophis (Second regular Deity) *Ra (Third regular Deity) *Kronos (King Titan) *Cherubims (Higher Angels) *Dominions-Sired Nephilims *Cyclops *Samyaza (First/Chief of the Dominions) *Hell Watchers-Sired Cambions *Hecatoncheires *Great Demons (Brown-Eyed Demons) **Dagon (Great Demon of North/Water) **Pazuzu (Great Demon of West/Wind) **Sheitan (Great Demon of South/Fire) **Bahamut (Great Demon of East/Earth) Powers/Dukes Level Entities *Powers (Higher Angels) *Adam (Father of All Monsters) *Giants *Ezekiel (Empowered by Angelic Tablet) *Elohims-Sired Nephilims *Princes of Hell-Sired Cambions *Hell Watchers (Yellow-Eyed Demons) **Limbo (Watcher of the first Circle) **Lust (Watcher of the second Circle) **Gluttony (Watcher of the third Circle) **Greed (Watcher of the fourth Circle) **Anger (Watcher of the fifth Circle) **Heresy (Watcher of the sixth Circle) **Violence (Watcher of the seventh Circle) **Fraud (Watcher of the eigth Circle) **Treachery (Watcher of the ninth Circle) *Cain-Sired Cambions *Princes of Hell (Purple-Eyed Demons) **Beelzebub (Prince of Gluttony) **Aamon (Prince of Wrath) **Mammon (Prince of Greed) **Belphegor (Prince of Sloth) **Asmodeus (Prince of Lust) **Leviathan (Prince of Envy) *Ladon (Guardian of the Golden Apples) *Dukes-Sired Cambions Grigori/Marquis/Titan Level Entities *Cain (Knight of Hell powered by Mark of Cain and First Blade) *Dominions (Higher Angels) **Gadreel **Ariel *Smaug (Alpha Dragon) *Principalties-Sired Nephilims *Mid Tier Djinns *Dukes (White-Eyed Demons) *Titans (Proto-Gods) *Low Tier Djinns *Tyrael (First/Chief of the Elohims) *Ezekiel (Second Elohim/Angelic Prophet) Chief Deity Level Entities *Marquis-Sired Cambions *Chief Deities *Scarlet (Whore of Babylon) *Elohims (Angels) *Eve (Mother of All Monsters) *Cerberus (Guardian of Underworld Gates) *Alphard (Lernean Hydra) *Thrones-Sired Nephilims *Ophaniel (First/Chief of the Principalties) *Leo (Nemean Lion) *Virtues-Sired Nephilims *Lords-Sired Cambions *Marquis (Green-Eyed Demons) *Ishims-Sired Nephilims *Knights-Sired Cambions Hell Knight Level Entities *Principalties (Angels) *Zadkiel (First/Chief of the Thrones) *Heralds-Sired Cambions *Lords of Hell (Red-Eyed Demons) *Thrones (Lower Angels) Angel Level Entities *Menadel (First/Chief of the Virtues) *Virtues (Lower Angels) *Zeruel (First/Chief of the Ishims) *Ishims (Lower Angels) *Mongels (Angel-Monster Hybrids) *Warlocks (Demon-Witch Hyrbid) Demon Level Entities *Dragons (Monsters) *Knights of Hell (Orange-Eyed Demons) *Phoenixes (Monsters) *Demonsters (Demon-Monster Hybrids) *Heralds of Hell (Black-Eyed Demons) Monster Level Entities *Monsters **Vampires **Werewolves **Wendigos *Trained Hunters Human Level Entities *Hunters *Humans Category:Blog posts